Let Me Lie To You
by Trixie Ray
Summary: He asked her, silently, permission to lie. She gave him. Sometimes is better to hear the lie, even though you know the truth. Pansy X Draco. Rated T for mentioning slash between Draco and Blaise.


**Let Me Lie To You**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Pansy P. X Draco M.

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rated T**

**Summary: **He asked her, silently, permission to lie. She gave him. Sometimes is better to hear the lie, even though you know the truth.

**B.S. A/N:** Hey! Try listening to the song "Let Me Lie To You" by The Afghan Whigs while reading this story.

* * *

She left the Great Hall looking for her boyfriend. She was walking down the hall. She was at the Library studying – for once in her life she was there - and lost most of dinner time, she ran to the Great Hall grabbed a muffin and went out, strangely almost every student was there even though dinner was almost over. Thinking that he must had gone to bed early or something she went to the Common Room. Draco was acting really strangely lately. For the last couple weeks to be more precise. She didn't know what was wrong and wanted to find out desperately. Draco was the world to her, she did love him. It wasn't just for the appearances as everyone thought. It wasn't to bond the Parkinson's to the Malfoy's. It was simply true love. From her part anyway.

Before, he always told her that he loved her, she at first didn't really believe his words, but with time she began to see the truth in them. She remembered the first time he said the three words from the heart as if it had been yesterday.

- Flashback -

_The two teenagers were snogging at the Slytherin Common Room. It was a schools day, so they were the only ones there since it was past midnight. They always did this. The teenage hormones spoke too loud for those two to stay apart. They could be caught by Umbridge, but they didn't care. This way was cooler, the adrenaline in their veins. The constant danger. Not that Umbridge would do something to them as give them Detention. They were both at the Inquisitorial Squad for crying out loud! Never something like this would happen with her there. But still, Snape could appear, and they didn't know if he'd do something._

_They stayed talking for some time until they felt sleepy. They got up from the couch and when Pansy was going to the Girls Staircase Draco grabbed her wrist gently and turned her over so she could face him. His eyes were a light shade of grey, it reminded Pansy of those days that were perfect to play Quidditch – not sunny and with no possibility of rain. He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear._

"_I love you."_

_With that he kissed her cheek and went to his bedroom, leaving her behind stunned. She almost melt that moment._

- End of Flashback -

But then, here she was. Seventh year and now not knowing if he really meant those words when he said to her. Love was complicated. No, friendship with someone was complicated, love was unpredictable and weird. Good things when everything is all right.

She got to the dungeons and went on the labyrinth and got to the damp stone wall. She looked around and saw that no one had followed her and said the password.

"Sly."

The door appeared and she walked into her house. No one was there. She went to the boys dormitory to look for him. While she was getting close to it she felt something, as if a warning for her not go in. She didn't know why but deep inside her she was sure she would regret coming in.

She shook her head and grabbed the door knob. When the door didn't open she was sure Draco was in there, he always locked the door. She whispered an Alohomorra to not surprise him and opened the door slightly. She put her head inside and saw that the curtains around his bed were closed. She thought he was sleeping and thought about leaving but then she heard something coming from there. She moved carefully not to make any sound and open the curtain a little bit.

She gasped and drew a couple of steps back from the scene. Draco was not alone. Definitely not alone. She now understood why the feeling that something was wrong. She shouldn't have walked in like this. No way!

The boys looked over to her and looked how shocked she was, they too were shocked. What would Draco do? What would he say to her? How could she face her now?

Blaise was really uncomfortable with the whole situation. Pansy didn't know what to say, she stayed looking at them not knowing what do to. She recovered her composure, looked one last time to Draco and ran from the room. She passed through the door and ran to the Great Hall, she needed to leave the dungeons, she couldn't breathe there. She never told anyone beside Draco, but she hated down there! She stayed as far away as possible from it as she could. She went to the school grounds and felt the cold against her skin, trying to calm her down. It was January and the air was freezing. Every time she breathed she saw a white fog. Her breathing was laboured and she knew she needed to stay calm and think right, but she couldn't. Soon she was hyperventilating, tears trying to leave her eyes, but the cold weather did not allow that to happen. At some point she fell to the ground, her legs couldn't support her any more.

She felt a hand at her shoulders and she didn't need to look back to see who it was. She stayed still and so did the person behind her. After a few moments she was breathing normally. "L-leave me alone." The person did not comply.

"Please, let me explain." The voice was sweet, tender.

"There's nothing to say Draco. You think I'm blind or something? I saw _everything_."

"I j-just..."

"You what?" She cut him off and turned to look at him. She saw something in his eyes. She gave up on what she was about to say. Taking his chance Draco continued.

"Pansy, I wasn't doing anything. I wasn't." He looked straight in her eyes. "Please, believe me." He got closer to her and whispered. "Please." He leaned slowly to her, giving her the chance to smack him if she wanted to, but she didn't do a thing. He kissed her on the lips gently and then - with his tongue - asked her permission to her mouth. She gave him. He kissed her with all his heart, trying to show her all the love he felt for her. What they had was too much and he couldn't let it go away. He needed her just as much as he needed to breathe. He knew it had been stupid having something with Blaise, but the first time two weeks back had been so, different than what he had with Pansy that he knew he had to feel it at least one more time.

But when he saw her in his room he freaked out. He knew he couldn't spoil their relationship more than he had already had. When he saw her running away he knew where she would be going. He ran to the school grounds and saw her shaking form on the ground.

When she started screaming at him he knew he had to do something. All he could think of doing was lying. Lying straight to her face. All he could hope was that she let him lie to her.

Deep, deep down she wanted to smack his handsome face and shout at him even more but she couldn't, her heart didn't let her do it. She loved him too much, and was better to pretend that nothing had happened.

That time when she looked into his eyes she saw love, and along with it she saw him asking permission for her to lie. And she gave him when she didn't say anything.

**FIN**

**A.S. A/N: **Hello! Well, I was listening to this song "Let Me Lie To You" by The Afghan Whigs and I just felt the need to write this. Yeah, apparently most of the times I get inspiration from songs. The lyrics of these are very... Interesting.

I never thought I would write a story with the pairing being Pansy and Draco, but hey, here I am.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Bea~!


End file.
